The Crystals of Cloysol
by TotheWardrobe
Summary: Long before Narnia was created, a poor beggar called Omen roamed the streets of London but when he meets Jane, his life changes completely when he enters the world of Cloysol.
1. Chapter 1

Long before the last battle was won, long before Narnia was created, a scraggy young boy had roamed the streets of London whose name went by Omen for many years. People called him this because when he was younger he accidently set his house on fire killing his mother and father. Now by the time he was eleven, Omen became the village's beggar. Sometimes he would not know if he would ever see another meal, completely unlike our next character. Jane Potts was the daughter of the richest family in the village and lived in the largest house in the city. Jane had five horses, two tortoise, five canaries, three hamsters and even an eagle (even though she never looked after them, the maids did that)!

Rumours of terrorists ran around town so people started to get worried and trying to get places to stay while the attacks go on. Jane's father was a scheming cheat when it came to money. If there was a way to make money Richard Potts would make it. And seem as though everyone who's house had been destroyed was finding places to live he decided to put up his cellar for rent, now, it was not a horrible, small, dirty, cellar where cobwebs were around every corners, nor was it an empty, boring, medium sized cellar that was completely bare, it was more a massive, perfectly decorated and had more than a dozen quest rooms, including bathrooms.

The word got out fast and all of the richest around could pay the price which was ten pounds a night. Every night the bombs hit the factories and stations, the town was filled with people screaming and crying babies that could be heard echoed across street to street. But that one night everything was silent as silent can get. Nothing could be seen except the mist from explosions, no-one was out. Suddenly out of the jaws of death a dark silhouette of child walked out of the smog, lost, and letting out whimpers every now and then. The shadow looked to the left for there was a crunching and crumbling sound. The building fell like it was in slow-motion as it crashed beside the person, blowing him over comatose on the floor. The mist cleared a little showing that the person was a boy. In fact it was Omen who had just been blasted by the entire weight of a three story house. The last he saw was a fine-white horse covered in dust; so grey to him, galloping in front. Someone screamed. Everything went black.

Jane Potts stared at the closed eyes of the beggar as he lay un-conscious on her bed staining it with dust. Jane gasped for Omen had flickered his eyes. A couple of seconds later he started wheezing and choking. The boy tried to sit up but failed to, he then tried again but this time had success and now Omen's eyes were fully open and he was now active. 'Where am I?' the boy asked.

'It's all right you are safe, I found you in the street and brought you inside, 'Jane assured him.

'So that was you who screamed!' Omen was interested and wanted to find out more about what happened. Suddenly there banging noise loudly on the other side of the door.

'Jane Amelia Francesca Potts let me in. Who's in there with you?' a low and very loud voice came from behind the door.

'N-n-no-one Daddy-kins!' Jane managed the squeeze out in shock, and grabbed Omen off the bed and flung him under the bed.

'Well then _who _were you talking to?' Richard bellowed.

'J-Just my dollies, Daddy, now please go away and let us finish our tea party.'

'No, I'm coming in!' The handle turned slowly before the door swung open and banged against the wall. He walked in and examined the room. 'So... erm, where are your dollies?'

'I put them away, now please go!' Jane insisted sternly.

'You were not in your room last night dear.' Everything went silent.

'I was, in the... cellar, helping out the maids with the cleaning, I do love that you know!' she lied, in fact she went out riding in the streets on her horse, she thought it would be safe. Her father scanned the room with his beady eyes and paced over to the bed where Omen lay under.

'Thank you father for checking on me, but now if you please go, I would like to do some... drawing,' Jane said fiercely and quickly whilst pushing her father out the door.

'Just remember to leave the cleaning to the maids!' The door shut and the girl sighed after all the covering up she had to do and ran over to the bed.

'You can come out now erm... Omen.' She did not like calling him that but what else could she say? He slid out from under the bed and gazed up at Jane. Presently, he said:

'Jane? Did you always have tree trunks for bed stands?' She looked up and saw that the stands on her four-poster bed were now tree trunks that towered up to the ceiling, which was now a canopy a leaves with shafts of light peeping through holes in the leaves. Jane's feet suddenly started to feel something prickly beneath them, she viewed the floor as small grass blades shot out of the carpet and soon the floor was now covered in these mini green spears. Momentarily, she felt a gentle breeze blow across her cheek. The lighting became a lot brighter and birds began tweeting. Jane looked around to see that her bedroom had disappeared and had been replaced by a thick forest. A bird elegantly swooped under Jane's nose, shot up and disappeared into the leaves above them. The forest carried on as far as the eye could see behind the two in front of them but ended in front of them onto a field glad in daises.

'What? How did we get here?'

'I don't know, do I? God?'

'Yes, yes but I mean scientific-'

'Oh don't try and tell me about that nonsense! It's all lies anyway! Like we evolved from monkeys! Come on!' Omen ran between the trees and came out onto the field, Jane followed curiously.

'Actually' she said, 'there is lots of evidence you know-'

'Tag!' Omen touched her on the shoulder and ran. The two of them laughed and ran around in circles playing leap-frog and tag and oh, such glorious games. The two played for hours on end, not having a care in the world. All was fine until they became extremely sleepy. 'How are we so sleepy? It's not even dark!' Omen yawned.

'What should we do now, try to find a way to get back?' Jane got up and stretched.

'What? Why would you want to do that? Oh no wait, you have a rich Dad, and get everything you want, at least you have a dad. Just because I accidently killed mine now people have to start calling me Omen.'

'So you weren't born with that name?' she asked curiously.

'No! My real name's Daniel but no-one cares about my feelings, I'm staying here!'

'Well where will you sleep- hang on a minute, you are not staying here!'

'Oh yes I am!' Daniel said stubbornly and ran towards the castle.

'Come Back!' Jane shouted. He refused to listen so Jane ran after him. Fortunately, she was fast and even more fortunately, Daniel wasn't, so soon she caught up. 'Where are you going?' the girl asked.

'Finding a place to sleep and looks like you're coming too!' Jane looked ahead and saw that she was nearly at the castle, and very out of breath. 'How on earth did I run that far when I could barely take a step forward a few minutes ago?' She thought to herself, 'I won't get back before I collapse and some ravenous creature eats me, I've got no other option, I'll have to go inside.'


	2. Chapter 2

The stroll up the hill didn't take long and soon the two arrived at the front door. It was pine and had golden decorative pattern running all around it. The castle itself was made of a light cream coloured stone; the rocks were huge and neatly wedged together like normal bricks do. Daniel pulled a chain leaver hanging from the side of the door. The whole ground seemed to shudder and gradually the doors opened very wide and out came a man dressed in a white shirt. His trousers were bright and made of cotton and he wore a sash across his chest in the same colour his trousers were. Shaggy, long, fair hair hung loosely across his face half covering one of his bright blue eyes. He immediately looked shocked and hesitated but then smiled at them. 'Good morning, how may I help you?' he said in a startled voice.

'Do you think who ever owns this castle could find us lodgings for the night?' Daniel stepped forward.

'Certainly sir, right this way.' Jane took the invitation in and stepped inside the door frame. Inside the walls and floors shimmered, literally, they were encrusted with flakes of gold. Jane and Daniel were led straight through into a corridor where at the end they came to a large staircase made entirely of gold. The handrails were not cold like most metals and

your hand would glide along them. The two felt like they were weightless and light as air, all their tiredness completely vanished and they were now full of life and energy. After the stairs the three of them arrived at the biggest, grandest doors any human on earth would ever see. Made of a precious mineral not known to our world, the shining man rapped on the doors and from behind them came a low voice. 'Enter.' They flung open and now the children could see what was on the other side of the doors.

Inside it was a giant, grand hall with men, women, boys and girls of every age wandering around in the same attire as the man who answered the door, all laughing and chatting with one another. At the head of the room there was a raised platform where a glowing lion stood, its mane waving about in the light breeze coming through the windows, his eyes shining as bright as the sun lighting up the room. Jane gasped in amazement, 'A lion? Why is there is a lion in the room?' she thought. The butler coughed.

'These two children somehow found their way to the palace, Aslan, and looking for lodgings tonight. I know I shouldn't invite strangers in but, I couldn't say no to them.' What shocked Jane the most about his was not that they had just wandered into a palace and had been invited in welcomingly, it was the fact that the man was speaking directly to the lion.

'But of course,' the lion (whose name was Aslan) then spoke, 'Magenta; can you take care of them please?' A young woman with brunette tresses walked towards the children and held out her hands, she held them gently and led them out the room, away from the lion. The doors closed behind them and the two jumped as they shut. The woman smiled at the children and spoke to them in a calming manor as they walked to wherever they were sleeping. Jane and Daniel were led along many corridors and after passed many more doors, as Jane wondered what was behind them.

'So, erm… where did you come from?' Magenta asked.

'London, miss.' Jane politely said.

'Oh! Earth! I've never been there myself. I've heard about it, very dark place isn't it? Sorry, not meaning to sound rude.'

'No, it's fine, it is horrible! I hate it there anyway.' Daniel agreed, 'I should know! It looks much nicer here though.'

Oh, it _is_ amazing here!' She said. Magenta stopped outside a wooden door.

'Here you go, inside you will find everything you need for your stay, how long did you say you'll stay?'

'Just the one night please, erm, will there be any expenses?' Jane asked.' Because if so-', she was cut-off.

'Not at all, you won't need to pay, don't be so silly, we don't use money here.'

'Thank you,' Daniel spoke this time. The two children entered the room and the women said goodbye and left. The bedroom had two beds and another door that led to a bathroom. The boy leapt up on to his bed, smiled, and suddenly frowned.

'Whatever is the matter Dan? I thought you love it her' Jane questioned.

'It's just; we'll have to go back to London some time! So I'm going to try and see everything in a negative way so I won't miss this place when we go, I mean, there's not even any toys! ' Jane felt a little down hearted by this but then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a wooden box tucked under his bed.

'Oh look!' She pointed under the bed, 'A box! I'm sure it weren't there before!' Daniel dragged the chest out and opened it, inside it there were many toys. Daniel grabbed the biggest and grandest looking one, which happened to be a motor car, and started to wheel around the ground. Inside the box there was a whole variety of toys; dolls which you could dress up, Jane owned many of these back in her room, building blocks, motor cars and even paints. Jane got out another car and the two had races and played "Peelers and Robbers" oh! It was such fun; they played for hours, playing with a different toy for every game.

'I like it here. I don't want to go.' He got up and looked out the window.

'Me too, but let's try and enjoy it while we can. Let's get some sleep shall we?' Jane yawned and climbed into bed, Dan did the same. 'Night.'

'Night.'

Through the whole of the night darkness never came over the land, well what do you expect when you have a ruler whose eyes shine like the sun? The bed sheets were the comfiest ever and Jane felt like she was lying on clouds. Obliviously, she had never done that before but she knew that this is what it would have felt like. She always used to lie on the hill at the back of her house and watch the clouds go by and wondering what it would like up there, at least now she knew what clouds feel like. The night was silent, not a horrible, eerie silent, but a calm, peaceful silence which was the best for sleeping. Jane was not actually too particularly tied but she felt she wanted to get back to Earth and back to her room as soon as possible and she didn't think that Daniel would actually leave with her unless he stayed there for the night. She did not want the people there to think that they could out-stay their welcome and didn't want to seem rude.

At about midnight a sudden buzz occurred in the air and Jane, being a light sleeper, woke up and heard the noise, she listened harder for a few more seconds, just wanting to check that she wasn't just hearing things, finally, she decided that she wasn't imagining it and was very inquisitive to find out what it was. She slipped off the cloud like sheets and quickly ran over to Daniel's Bedside, she shook him by the shoulders and his eyes flickered. 'What?' he murmured.

'Can you hear that?' She shook him forcefully.

'No.' He listened harder, now hearing the noise 'what is it?'

'I don't know, let's go and find out!' The two of them walked out the door and through the golden corridors, they followed the noise of the buzzing of talking and footsteps shuffling. It led them into the grand hall where the two poked their heads round the corner of the corridor before deciding what to do next. 'So, what are we going to do?' Jane inquired.

Daniel stared closely at the room for a few seconds wondering how to get in through all these white shirted and bright trouser people without getting seen. 'Okay, so we'll split up different ways to try and get a better viewing of what they're doing, meet back here when it's finished and we can tell each other what we saw, so, you go to the right, I'll go to the left.'

'Right.' The children parted to the different sides of the room. Not wanting to be seen, kept very low, nearly sliding along their stomach's, through the sea of bright trees Jane could just about managed to see what was going on. Keeping her eye on the centre, she slowly crawled round to the far right corner of the hall and sat down. Now for Daniel, he too kept low, but I mean very low! Slithering in and out of shoes, the young adolescent did in fact reach the far left corner, but much more quickly for he did not get distracted by the middle of the hall.

The whole empire was crammed into one area, they were arranged out in semi-circle, leaving a space in the middle where the lion stood with a young man next to him. 'May I introduce our newest member our kingdom, Rău!' Aslan spoke. After this announcement everyone in the room applauded the man, all except our two characters for they were still trying to get their head around what everyone was doing there. After a few moments they realised that they should be clapping and did so.

Rău stood in the middle, different from everyone else: brown curls bounced loosely just above his shoulders; his eyes were nearly as bright as Aslan's and all his clothes laced and lined with many stones such as Topaz, Jasper and Diamond. The applause died down as a new spectacle began, Aslan walked up to the man and blew on him, the man seemed to turn a whole shade lighter, his feet lifted gently off the ground and then out of nowhere a gentle gust of wind flew into the room, it was not normal wind, it sparkled and dazzled like the sun. Jane felt the power and speed on the wind increase, and then it target him a tornado of light surrounded him, the whole hall was filled with 'oohs,' and 'ahhs,' the hurricane faded away down floated the man previously but this time in a golden gown over his shoulders and a long wooden staff in his hand. 'I now pronounce you Rău, Guardian of Cloysol!' The mighty Aslan roared and the two children stole the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The children scurried back to their beds, they immediately started to talk about the goings on of what happened and before they knew it, it was morning and surprisingly, they were not tired. Jane sat up suddenly realised that today was they had to go back. 'I don't want to go back!' She thought, 'it wouldn't hurt to stay one more night could it?' The girl walked over to her friend and asked the boy.

'What?'

'D-do you think that we could say another night, it's just so great here isn't it, love it in Cloysol!'

'I would absolutely love to stay another night!' He sat up on his bed.' Let's go and ask.' Jane and Daniel went to find assistance. They searched the castle high and low in search of someone but no-one was to be found. The children finally came to great hall where Rău stood with his back to them, looking out the window.

'Hello you two,' He warmly sung, 'don't you just love my new gown?'He spun round and his coat tails flew behind him.

'Yes! It is truly sensational!' Jane said.

'Sorry if you take any offence, but, erm... why are you wearing a dress may I ask?' Daniel was just bursting to ask the question. Rău frowned at the boy and stormed out the hall in a huff, which was a bit awkward for he was on the opposite side of the wall. When he was out Jane stared at Daniel, scowling at him.

'What was that for? Be nice!' She shouted.

'I had to tell the truth, Jane, what do you suppose he was looking at?' The two walked towards the window and peered out. The whole kingdom was outside, talking to one another. The children ran down the stairs and out the wide doors. The first to see them was surprisingly Aslan, now you need to remember that Jane and Daniel had never talked to him before.

'Hello you two,' Aslan spoke just like a human would talk but from a lion's mouth.

'Y-Your majesty,' the girl bowed down, 'I am J-'

'You are Jane Francesca Amelia Potts, and you,' he nodded his head over to the boy, 'Daniel Luke Grants, so glad to meet you. My name is Aslan.'

'Aslan?' Daniel said.

'Yes my boy?' he calmly spoke.

'H-how did we get here? I mean, the room changed into a forest!'

'I called you hear, you both needed help' He said very calmly and peacefully.

'Help? With what?' Jane said.

'You will have to find that out yourselves.' He stopped, then continued, 'would you like to join us? We always have a picnic on the Resting day.'

'But there's no food, how do you have a picnic with no food?' Daniel asked.

'No-one gets hungry here, but here, if you need some have some.' A wave of light flew through the air and landed on the floor as a basket of bread and cheese. The boy's eyes lit up in delight and bent down and got a slice of bread and mozzarella. 'Now what did you come down here for.' Aslan asked.

'If your majesty doesn't mind, we would love to erm... stay another night.' Jane queried.

'Why sure my dear, stay for as long as you like. No need to ask.' The lion bowed and shook his mane then left. Jane and Daniel sat down and ate the cheese and bread.


	4. Chapter 4

A year went by in Cloysol and Daniel and Jane had totally forgotten about their lives back home, they dressed like everyone else and had made friends with other children in the castle. Their parents were all the adults who looked after them and the children were very night they had grand dances and wonderful music to accompany it, and the attire that they wore were so fancy and Daniel felt like he was home like never before.

One day a meeting was held in the hall, it was to decide whether to have a new world created or not, many believed it would be spectacular to create a new planet but many disagreed, including Rău.

'I think this new world will be even more trouble for me to cope with and I cannot multitask _that _well you know.' Rău proclaimed with a flick of his wrist.

'Rău my dear, I know you are the guardian cherub of this land but I have to disagree. This world will bring happiness to _our _world. Cassiel?' Aslan said. A man stepped forward,

'Yes your majesty?'

'Send word to the star council that we will go forward with it.'

'Yes my lord,' the man took a started out of the room.

'You will do no such thing, listen to your elders and wises!' Rău screamed at the man. The man took back their position. Every eye in the room glared at the soon to be guardian.

'Rău!' Aslan peacefully said, 'just remember who is in charge.'

'Me! I-I-I mean you my lord, terribly sorry.'

'Yes.'

'I should be in charge! I am right! There is only one way to settle this, a race. A race to see who the best is and who is right about this situation. My side will win.' Rău spoke again. 'This race will be whom can build a tower a mile high first. And whoever wins, their decision will be final!'

'Fine idea, now choose your side,' the lion roared, the two teams became and were quite equal, now I won't explain how they became because it would sound an awful lot like school. 'Now, let the race begin!' Rău's team colour was to be red and his team went and grabbed all of their belongings from rooms and probably a lot items that were not theirs. Whilst Aslan's team, which included Daniel and Jane, went outside on the field and planned what to do. In that team everyone split up into other teams according to their strengths in certain skills. One at a time Aslan went up to each group and assigned them a task to do, all as crucial and important as the next.

Finally after everyone had left, Aslan turned to the two children, who had not joined any group for they had no skills that could compare to the others. 'Right, I have a very important job for you two, the statue will be finished with a golden lion head, the eyes of that head must have a special jewel in them, The Jewels of Cloysol Mountain, a volcano that has been dormant for many millennia now, you must travel to it and get them.' This all sounded fairly easy to Jane and Daniel, go to a hill and get some rocks. Right? The two were escorted to the edge the wood by Aslan where they were instructed what to do. 'First, go through the forest but watch out for the wood pixies, after, travel up the mountain until you come across a cave where you will stay for the night, then find the entrance to the volcano and get the gems. But beware, it may not be easy, for Rău's spies and servants will try and stop you whenever you are not looking. Go, quickly, go.'

'Why can you not come with us?' Daniel asked in a hushed voice, grasping Aslan's mane.

'I will always be with you but I must stay here and help the other members of our team and try to buy you some time before the spies come. Go! Rău will come soon' Suddenly the front doors to the castle flung open and crashed against the walls, out came many people as they all charged down the hill, all eyes were on Jane and Daniel The two children ran into the forest with no further questions. The trees zoomed passed them (of course they were not, it just felt like that when they were running, but needless to say, that doesn't mean that the trees weren't moving,) as they ran, they could hear Aslan's roar and the screams and shouts the opposite team struggling to get into the forest without having to face Aslan. Then, suddenly, a wolf howl was to be heard. Many other sounds and hissing joined in. The children turned their heads to see that the other team members were chasing after them. One had bared, gritted teeth as he ran, but then whispy grey hair started to grow all over his body and started to go down onto his hands and knees. Great large claws grew out of where the nails should have been. He was turning into a wolf. Another person's skin had started to become flaking and become green, then scales began to appear over her skin and huge bat wings sprouted out the back, the woman lifted her head and screamed in pain, fire poured out of her mouth and into the sky. In moments, this whole party had turned into many different creatures, small, large, some even invisible. The children needed no extra information knowing that they needed to run. Their sandals skimmed hastily on the dry, muddy, ground. Their hair in their faces as they ran (this was more of the case for Jane,) trying not to run into the lanky exotic trees in the forest, which had now become a jungle of some sought. Not a rainforest jungle, for in rainforest, it is dark from the canopy. For here any type of animal had ran off to other, safer parts of the area. The sky was also very open and was very even to see, but now it was dark, even though that wasn't possible for it never gets dark, because just in the distance, you could see a shining light, that's where Aslan was. The children had not known had far in they were and how far away from the castle they were. Now the ground had began to go on a slope upwards, the children were so glad that they were at the top of the mountain already. Get the gems and get out, that's what they thought.

Daniel and Jane's legs were very much aching when they got to the top, but their lives were at stake so they to keep on going for the enemy was still advancing on them. But unfortunately, the top of the mountain was not their destination; it was just the first hurdle of a long race ahead. They reached to top and found that there were no gems, but the bad thing was, they still had these murderous creatures behind them, so they had to think fast. Out of the corner of Jane's eye, she saw a small dip at the side of the hill, only yards away; she grabbed Daniel and quickly jumped down onto the ledge that stuck into the hill. They ducked and momentarily a loud noise and footsteps and screams and all manner of horrible noise arose and then slowly faded out into silence. Jane sluggishly popped her head over the dip and saw that no-one was there. She gave the all clear to Daniel and the two gingerly clambered out. They stood right at the very top and just in the distance; they saw it, the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

By now the monstrous creature were well on their down the hill and in to another forest, this one was more packed with trees and you could already see the devastation that the team had coursed. The trees at the edge of the wood had turned black and all the leaves had dropped off and died. Behind them, the whole entire jungle and the wood had been swallowed by darkness, mist covered the trees and only the top canopy could be seen, the trees were bare and black, the lightness was fading, the further they got away from Aslan, the further away home and lightness was.

Disheartened by the frightful sight that lay behind them, the two slowly made their way down the other side of the hill, towards the mob. The land became a lot flatter now and you could easily make out the footprints of these creatures. The trees were knurled and twisted, like they didn't want to see what was going on around them. All was dark and smokey, save a small flickering light, no telling how far away it was. Soon, Daniel spotted it and beckoned Jane to come and follow. This light seemed not to be getting larger, it seemed to be lowering. That's because it was on the ground. When they got to it, it seemed to be a small glowing creature, lay next to debris of a blown up tree, parts of which had landed on this creature. In fact it seemed to be some kind a minute human, except it had a green-olive skin with mini clothes which seemed to be made of silk. It struggled under the tree, trying to free itself. Jane and Daniel looked at each other in astonishment. A tiny person? Daniel wasn't too surprised as he had already seen a room become and forest, a talking lion and a man become a wolf. 'Erm… Hello?' Jane gingerly spoke. 'Does it understand me?' she turned to Dan.

'Do you speak English?' he asked. Nothing. 'Maybe we should help it first.'

'Try not to hurt it even more though.' The boy slowly lifted up the fallen branch and pushed away from the organism. Surprisingly it sat up and stared at the children. It them put its fist to its chest and coughed, it sounded like squeak to the two though.

'Thank you.' It squeaked. Jane jumped back in surprise.

'Um, it really wasn't anything,' Daniel said, 'my name's Daniel and this is Jane, who are you?'

'I'm Lumina,' it coughed again, 'Thank you for saving me just then, I nearly died, it was those creatures, they rampaged through here like a herd of those Earth elephant's and ran off again. I was picking berries, singing to myself before they came, look at me now!' Lumina sarcastically laughed, 'what will father say too, he will not be pleased. Could you help me, please, I've got to get back before sunset and my wings are broken and I can't feel my legs.'

'We've really got to be go-' Daniel could not finish his sentence.

'Sure! Where do you live?' Jane asked, face beaming with a smile.

'I only live five minutes away. It won't take long, I promise.'


End file.
